A Glimpse of the Future
by Imagination's Tales
Summary: Merlin visits the Lake of Avalon a hundred years after Arthur's death. Freya shows him visions of the future to ease his troubled mind. A/M


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin, or make any money from this story.

A/N: Hello all! So, a few nights ago I had this dream where Freya showed Merlin a vision of the future once Arthur had returned. Of course I had to share it with you all. I hope you enjoy it!

**A Glimpse of the Future.**

Merlin stared with despair at the smoking ruins of Camelot. An eerie silence hung around the remains of the once great and bustling citadel, not a single living being in sight. The battle had finished days ago, the decimated army holding off the enemy just long enough for the last of the citizens to escape into the forest.

Merlin, returning from helping the last of Camelot's people find a new refuge, sighed tiredly. He'd come back to look for any survivors from amongst the knights, but found nothing. With a heavy heart, he turned his feet towards the Lake of Avalon, leaving the devastation behind.

How long would he have to wait? If the destruction of his beloved city couldn't draw Arthur back from the afterlife, what would? How bad could things get in the future? All of Albion was at war right now, if this wasn't Albion's greatest need, then something even more terrible, something unthinkable, must be coming. But when?

The journey to Arthur's resting place passed in a haze, his feet picking their way through the undergrowth with the ease of practise. The sun was setting by the time he arrived, the water shining gold with reflected light.

"Arthur..." Merlin sighed, gazing out towards the island. "I'm sorry, I couldn't defend Camelot. But the people are safe. They escaped through the forest, and are settling in the mountains."

A chill breeze raised goosebumps on his exposed flesh, and retreating to the edge of the trees, he gathered wood to bulid a fire. Lighting it with a thought, he sat close to the flames, absorbing their warmth. Not feeling hungry, he dimissed his bag of rations and turned his attention back to the gently rippling water.

"I miss you," he said wistfully. "I wish you were here. It's so lonely, this waiting. Everyone I knew has gone, Camelot has gone. The world is changing around me, but I remain a constant. Never ageing, never dying. How much longer are you going to leave me to wait, you dollophead? I don't know how much longer I can do this. I think I'll go mad if I have to wait much longer."

He'd once thought that he'd shed all the tears he could, but to his despair, he found them dripping down his cheeks. For himself, Arthur, or both of them, he did not know. But once he'd started, he couldn't stop. He drifted off to sleep some time later, the tear tracks drying on his cheeks.

He woke with a start several hours later. The sky above was clear and filled with stars, the fire had died out, and he sat up to relight it, wanting to ward off the chill of the night. Extending a hand towards the pile of wood, he paused, a glow in the corner of his eye catching his attention. Turning to look, he saw a bright light emanating beneath the lake a few feet from shore.

Hope rising in his chest, he waded out towards it. Despite the waves caused by his movements, the light remained steady. Reaching it, he peered down, desparate to see his friend. Soft brown eyes stared back at him, however, instead of the bright blue he'd so loved. Heart sinking, he gazed at Freya's lovely face.

"Hello Merlin," her lilting voice echoed slightly. "I know I'm not the one you wished to see."

"Don't be silly," he replied. "You know that you will always hold a place in my heart."

"But not as large a place as Arthur holds," she smiled slightly.

Shame heated his cheeks, and Merlin bit his lip.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," Freya shook her head. "You and I were never meant to be, but you and Arthur are one. Two sides of the same coin."

"I miss him," Merlin muttered. "I hate this waiting."

"I know," Freya soothed, her hand raising as though to touch him. "That is why I've come. It pains me to see you suffer so, and I wish to ease your burden."

"How?" could she really help him?

"I can show you glimpses of the future," she told him. "But I warn you, these things will not come to pass for a very long time. You must wait longer than you ever thought possible to see Arthur again, but this may provide you with hope to see you through. But I warn you, the knowledge of what is to come may also become a burden at times."

"I'm willing to take that chance," Merlin told her, eager for any vision of Arthur he could get.

"Very well."

The woman's visage faded away, replaced by scenes of Merlin wandering alone through a changing landscape. He watched with a deep sadness as he drifted through the centuries, observing from the shadows as the world changed around him. Wars wrecked the country, the warlock trying his best to defend and protect. Peace would reign for a short while, before fighting broke out once more. Then finally, a war like no other, more then a thousand years in the future, technology and magic harnessed under the command of a man who's very image struck fear into the warlock. The look in his flat grey eyes so very like Morgana in her last months, not a trace of sanity in them, just lust for domination and destruction.

Then came the vision he'd been waiting for, Arthur wading from the turbulent waters of the Lake, his armour gleaming as water streamed down it. Merlin's future self rushed forwards, tripping into his friend's arms, the two of them embracing fiercely. The scenes came faster, flickering through battle after battle, Excalibur flashing in the sun, his magic adding strength to the unbeatable sword. He saw new friends, and old ones returned. Freya's voice rang out over the speeding images.

"The future splits into ttwo roads here," she told him. "First you shall see what will happen if you and Arthur lose the battle for Albion."

The one thing Merlin wished never to see again floated upon the waters. Arthur's lifeless body lying crumpled at the feet of a despairing warlock. He watched as rough hands grabbed at him, pulling him away, leaving the king alone in the dirt. The scene changed, and Merlin saw himself collared and chained, locked away in a small, dark cell. Doomed to spend the rest of his life imprisoned, a failure.

"Now your future should you win," Freya's voice returned as the vision faded away.

Arthur, a little older than he'd been when he died, was sitting in a large cushioned chair next to a decorated tree, reading. A moment later, a dark haired little girl came barrelling into the picture.

"Daddy!" she cried, climbing into Arthur's lap. "Look at my picture."

Putting aside his book, Arthur peered dutifully at the paper thrust at him by the girl.

"That's lovely princess," he praised with an adoring smile. "Have you shown Papa?"

"No, he's still making mince pies with Will," she pouted.

"I'm sure he won't mind looking at your picture," Arthur wrapped his arms around the girl and stood up, cradling her to his chest. "Let's go show him."

The vision followed the pair as they walked into the next room, where a slightly older Merlin stood over a table, leaning down to help a small blond boy spoon a dark mixture into little pastry cases. The watching Merlin caught his breath at how like Arthur the boy was.

"Papa look, I drew a picture!" the little girl waved it enthusiastically, and Merlin had to catch hold of it in order to peer at the paper.

"Wow, that's beautiful Evie," he grinned.

"It's for the new baby," Evie told him proudly. "When is he going to be here?"

"After Christmas love," the warlock told her. "He's still in Auntie Freya's tummy, getting ready to be born."

"Can I put my picture on the fridge to keep it safe 'til he comes?" the little girl asked, cheering when Merlin nodded.

She leapt out of Arthur's arms, eyes flashing gold as she floated to the ground, before running off.

"She's definitely got your talents," the blond man chuckled, shaking his head.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Merlin nudged him. "It's nice to see a little more magic in the world."

"I agree."

Whatever Arthur was going to say next was interrupted by the tiny boy at the table. He called out, banging his spoon on the table, and Merlin bent over to help him carry on with the cooking. Smiling softly, Arthur stepped up to his back and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. Pressing a tender kiss to Merlin's cheek, he pulled back to rest his chin the warlock's shoulder.

"I love you," he murmured.

Evie danced back into view, smiling widely.

"I love you too Papa!" she cried, clapping her hands and somehow conjuring several blue butterflies. They leapt from her small fingers, delighting the toddler, who giggled and reached out for them.

"Yes," Arthur chuckled. "She's your daughter alright."

The Merlin in the vision laughed, leaning back against Arthur's chest, resting his hands on the blond's, their matching rings clinking quietly.

The scene lingered for a moment, before a tear dripped from the observer's cheek, distorting the vision before it faded away. For a moment, there was nothing but the water, but then Freya's face swam into view.

"That could really come to pass?" Merlin choked past the lump in his throat.

"_Will_ come to pass, if you are successful in saving Albion," she assured him.

"And you would really-?" he gazed down at her in desparate hope.

"It would be my honour to carry children for you and Arthur," she smiled. "As many as you want."

Merlin sobbed for a moment, thankful to her for so many things.

"Then I'd better make sure that Arthur and I save Albion," he said eventually.

"I'm glad that this has given you hope," Freya sobered. "I'm afraid that we won't see each other again for a very long time Merlin. I wish you the very best of luck."

"Goodbye Freya," he whispered. "I'll see you when you return."

She disappeared, and he was alone again. Wading back to shore, Merlin lit the fire and settled back to sleep, drying his clothes with a thought.

The next morning, he gazed out across the water for one last time. Turning he back, he set his shoulders and set off into the world. He had a lot to learn if he were to ensure a happy ending for himself and his beloved king.


End file.
